ryan_crash_and_thomas_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) Rainbow Rocks
Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) Rainbow Rocks is a new Rainbow Rocks based movie. Plot Prologue: Cybertronian Energy The film opens at a café in the human world. The numerous café patrons argue among themselves as a strange dark blue mist swirls around their feet. In the corner booth, three boys in hoods sing and absorb the dark blue mist into the purple gems on their necklaces. The silver haired boy Underbite grumbles that he's "tired of fast food" and needs a meal. The grayish blue haired boy Steeljaw laments that the energy in "this world" isn't the same as that on Cybertron. As the bright blue haired boy Hammerstrike joins the conversation and gets into a light argument with Underbite, Steeljaw notices an explosion of light in the distance. He races out of the café and watches the magical cybernetic energy burst into the sky, grinning evilly when he realizes what it is. He explains to Underbite and Hammerstrike that Cybertronian Energy has found its way into the human world, and they're going to use it to make everyone adore them. Drift's's efforts Six moons later, at Canterlot High School, the students are busy making banners in the auditorium for the school's upcoming musical showcase. Autobot Drift offers to help the Cutie Mark Crusaders with their banner, but they decline, much to Drift's disappointment. When Toolbox calls Drift over to join him and his friends, the other present students glare at and gossip about Drift, making him uncomfortable. Ratchet quickly changes the subject and shows Drift the banner they made for the showcase (which Toolbox used luminecent paint on instead of paste). Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna then enter, and Celestia says how pleased she is by the amount of student participation in the showcase. However, when she mentions the Fall Formal, the students glare at Drift again and Drift hides his face in humiliation. Later, in the school band room, Drift laments how he'll never live his past mistakes down. His friends, now in a five-part band called the Knights of Primus, say they've forgiven him and cheer him up with a rehearsal of Better Than Ever. As they sing, the five bandmates sprout transformer armor and wings and longer hair, which disappear when they stop playing. Ratchet and Jazz express disbelief at the strange phenomenon, but Sideswipe cares little, letting his band leader egotism show. Windblade enters, having heard the band's playing from outside the room, and compliments their sound. When Sideswipe criticizes Ratchet and Jazz's playing, they give an annoyed look. Windblade asks if "any friends from out of town" will be coming to the showcase. The Knights of Primus tell her they're not sure if Bumblebee will be present, and Windblade awkwardly excuses herself. Ratchet is amused by Windblade's behavior, but he stops himself when he remembers that she and Drift used to date. Drift admits that he never liked Windblade romantically and further regrets his past actions. As Jazz cheers him up, a speaker announcement by Vice Principal Luna summons Drift to the school foyer. Drift leaves the room, having promised to give a tour to some new students and the Knights of Primus go back to rehearsing. Strongarm asks if they can sing a song she wrote, to which Sideswipe replies that they'll get to it later. Enter the Steeljaws At the school entrance, Drift meets with the new boys - Steeljaw, Underbite, and Hammerstrike - and shows them around the school. During the tour, they pass by a flyer for Canterlot High's musical showcase; Drift talks about the event, and the boys are intrigued, with Hammerstrike nearly revealing their true nature. When Drift notices the three's gem necklaces and reaches for Steeljaw's, Steeljaw grabs Drift's wrist in sudden offense. Steeljaw catches himself and apologizes, explaining that their pendants mean a lot to them and they don't want anything to happen to them. The three boys walk off, leaving Drift to ponder their strange behavior. Later in the cafeteria, Drift joins his friends and mentions that there is something "off" about the new boys, worrying that they know about the events of the Fall Formal. Outside the cafeteria doors, Steeljaw, Underbite, and Hammerstrike have a brief argument before they enter. With their beguiling voices and a rousing song, the boys convince the students of Canterlot High to turn the musical showcase into an all-out Mighty Music Duel. As they sing, tensions rise among the students, causing them to argue. As each vows victory in the competition, blue mist forms around them, which Steeljaw, Underbite, and Hammerstrike absorb into their pendants. Only Drift and his friends are unaffected by the song. A mesmerized school Drift and the Knigts of Primus suspect that Steeljaw, Underbite, and Hammerstrike are using dark magic on the students and go to alert the principals. However, Celestia and Luna believe the boys, now calling themselves the Steeljaws, are innocent and even praise them for their Mighty Music Duel idea. For a brief moment, the principals' eyes glow blue, indicating that they have also fallen under the Steeljaws' spell. The Knights of Primus deduce that the magic that causes them to transform while playing music also makes them immune to the Steeljaws' spell. With the rest of the school under the Steeljaws' control, the friends consider getting Lieutenant Bumblebee to return and help. The closed portal prevents him from returning, but Drift has an idea. In his locker, he finds an old book with his Autobot Symbol on the cover and explains that he used it to write messages to Optimus Prime, which would appear in a book in Optimus' library. Hoping to get a message to Lieutenant Bumblebee, Drift opens the book and begins to write, starting with the three words he hadn't written in a long time... "Dear, Optimus Prime". Back on Cybertron In Iacon, at the Transformopolis Autobot Base, Bumblebee and his friends lounge about in the control room when a mech arrives with a delivery of books from Optimus Prime. One of the books, with Optimus' Autobot logo on the cover, appears to glow and vibrate. Bumblebee opens it and discovers Drift's call for help. Bumblebee determines from Drift's warning that the Steeljaws are actually Cybertronian Decepticon Sirens. Long ago, the Cons used their eerie songs to turn bots against one another and fed on the negative energy from their hatred and distrust, which made them powerful enough to control minds. But before they could conquer Cybertron with their magic, Alpha Trion banished them to another world—the world where Drift now lives with the human counterparts of Bumblebee's Iacon friends. Bumblebee wishes to go and help his human friends, but the Spacebridge's closure prevents him from doing so. Toolbox proposes that the same magic that allows Drift to send messages from the human world to Cybertron should allow the portal to be opened. With a bunch of mechanical parts, and using the book as a battery, Bumblebee is able to energize and reopen the portal. His friends want to accompany him, but Bumblebee tells them they can't because it would be confusing to have two copies of his friends in the same place. Jetstorm can still go along, however, and he and Bumblebee soon charge into the portal. Return to Canterlot High Back at the school, Sideswipe starts to lose hope that Bumblebee will come, when Bumblebee and Jetstorm suddenly shoot out of the portal. His human friends meet him in a group hug. Later at Mr. and Mrs. Cake's Sweet Shoppe, the friends all catch up, with Jetstorm revealing Bumblebee's new status as the new leader of the Autobots. Once Bumblebee learns of what they're up against, he comes up with a plan to ambush the Steeljaws at the pre-Mighty Music Duel party being held in the school gym. At the band meetup, Bumblebee bumps into Windblade and stammers in her presence. Once the Steeljaws arrive, Bumblebee and his friends declare their evil plans finished and attempt to stop them with a magic of friendship attack. However, nothing happens, allowing the Steeljaws to feed on even more of the competitors' negativity. Having humiliated themselves, Bumblebee and his friends excuse themselves, but the Steeljaws decide to keep an eye on them, calling them "special". Bumblebee and the others regroup outside the school and try to figure out what went wrong. They reason that, since they can only channel their magic when playing music, only a counter-spell in the form of a song will break the Steeljaws' spell, making the Mighty Music Duel the perfect venue. They also decide Bumblebee should be the Knights of Primus' new lead singer, much to Sideswipe's chagrin. Before Bumblebee retires to the school library like he did during his last visit to Canterlot High, Toolbox proposes a slumber party at his house. That evening, as his friends enjoy themselves around him, Bumblebee has considerable difficulty writing a counter-spell. Later, after everyone falls asleep, he works on it in the kitchen and is soon joined by Drift. As the two bond over the similar problems they each face, Drift is startled when Toolbox's brother Fixit comes in to get a snack for Boulder. :"I still can't get over the fact that he's related to Toolbox." :— Drift The next day, the Knights of Primus practice their musical counter-spell in the barn next to Jazz's house. Unfortunately, Bumblebee's singing is so off-key that Sideswipe only manages a small bit of transformation. Before long, hostility continues to grow between the Knights of Primus regarding Ratchet's costumes and Sideswipe's insisting that the band is his. With the Mighty Music Duel starting soon, the Knights of Primus soon agree to perform other songs and stall for time until Bumblebee can complete his spell. In addition, they decide to keep their magic a secret from the Steeljaws for as long as possible. The Mane Event The Mighty Music Duel gets underway, with Snips and Snails performing a hip-hop duet that earns only confused looks from the audience and reprimanding from Principal Celestia when they drop the microphones. When the time comes for the Knights of Primus to perform, Ratchet takes the stage in a hippie-inspired outfit with metal fringes. During their performance of Shake Your Tail, other competitors try to sabotage them: Photo Finish and the Snapshots manipulate Ratchet's movement with a magnet, and Snips and Snails take advantage of Strongarm's stage fright by holding a spotlight over her. The Knight of Primus manage to advance to the next round, but they continue to squabble over petty issues. Later, even Windblade starts to show hostility toward Bumblebee, considering him to be an enemy because he is on a rivaling band. As they part ways, a heartbroken Bumblebee walks away in tears. At the other end of the hallway, Drift confronts the Steeljaws about their evil schemes, but the Steeljaws play to Drift's fragile emotions and make him feel useless in his friends' eyes. In the following montage set to the Steeljaws' Under Our Spell, competing bands are eliminated one by one, from the Crusaders to Bulk Biceps to Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops to even Windblade. In the semifinals, the Knights of Primus face the Rainbooms to decide who faces the Steeljaws in the final round. As Rainbow Dash and her band perform Rock and Roll Rainbooms, Bumblebee still has yet to finish his counter-spell song, so Sideswipe takes over as lead singer and the Knights of Primus perform Awesome As I Wanna Be. However, Sideswipe gets carried away and starts to transform, prompting Drift to leap in and cut the song short. The crowd is convinced that Drift hasn't changed, adding more fuel to the fire of hatred for the Steeljaws to feed on. The Rainbooms' dirty tricks Through the Steeljaws' manipulation of the principals, the Knights of Primus advance to the final round instead of the Rainbooms. An embittered Rainbow Dash and her bandmates are later approached by Steeljaw and given the idea of removing the Knights of Primus from the competition so the Rainbooms can take their place in the finals. During the Knights of Primus' mic check on the stage where the finals are to take place, the Rainbooms arrive to carry out their plan: a lever opens a trap door on the stage, and the Knights of Primus fall inside. Jetstorm, the only one not to become trapped, rushes off to find help. That night, the Rainbooms perform in the finals following the Knights of Primus' supposed forfeit. Afterward, the Steeljaws take the stage for their final performance and continue feeding off the crowd. Below the stage, tempers and tensions finally boil over between the Knights of Primus and a five-way argument breaks out, allowing the Steeljaws on stage to feed on their hatred. Drift notices what's happening and finally intervenes, pointing out that their arguing has warped the magic of friendship into something that the Steeljaws can feed on. Bumblebee is ashamed that he hadn't realized it sooner, and Drift tells him no one is supposed to have all the answers, but friends can help you find them. The Knights of Primus thus make amends and finally come to a compromise, and Jetstorm arrives to rescue them with the help of DJ Pon-3, whose headphones shielded her from the Steeljaws' spell. Welcome to the Show The Steeljaws continue feeding on the crowd on stage and transform, giving them transformer armor, tails, and translucent wings. As the Knights of Primus watch from atop a hill, wondering how their song can reach the crowd, DJ Pon-3 arrives with further assistance: a car that converts into a DJ station. The Knight of Primus start to play their counter-spell song over the Steeljaws' song and take on half-transformer forms with colors similar to that of Team Bee's power armor. Refusing to be stopped, the Steeljaws summon astral versions of their true siren forms and manage to overpower the Knights of Primus. As the Knights of Primus fall, Bumblebee's microphone rolls next to Drift's feet, and Bumblebee says they need his help. Drift finds new resolve and, upon removing his jacket, starts to sing. Before long, the rest of the Knights of Primus join him, and their combined magic creates a rainbow shockwave that weakens the Steeljaws and severs their spell over everyone, much to Steeljaw's disbelief. The magic of friendship builds inside Drift, granting her a half-transformer form of his own. All the students then join in, and as the Steeljaws look on in shock and horror, the magic coalescing in the sky takes the form of a giant Transformer that destroys their astral projections as well as their gem pendants. With their power sources destroyed, the Steeljaws are unable to even sing and re-cast their spell. The enraged students boo, jeer, and pelt them with fruits and vegetables, forcing them to flee in shame and disgrace. Windblade, now free of the Steeljaws' influence, meets Bumblebee in a happy and warm embrace. However, the Rainbooms, still upset about their competition loss, makes it clear they isn't done with the Knights of Primus yet. As for Drift, with Bumblebee now having to return home to Cybertron, Sideswipe allows Drift to join the band in Bumblebee's stead—especially after Drift reveals he can play the guitar. Dear Lieutenant Bumblebee Before Bumblebee leaves, he promises to visit whenever he can now that the portal can be opened at any time. Later, as the boys tune up their instruments, Drift uses his old journal to write the friendship lesson he learned to Lieutenant Bumblebee, ending it with the closing statement: "Your friend, Drift". As the film closes, Drif picks up her guitar and joins his bandmates in a performance of Shine Like Rainbows. During the credits, Drift is seen having now been accepted by the rest of the school, as the Cutie Mark Crusaders help him with his books and walk with him and Bulk Biceps helps him get Angel down from a hard-to-reach perch. Epilogue: The other Bumblebee In a post-credits scene, the human world's version of Bumblebee is seen documenting strange events that are all connected to Canterlot High. He confides in his self-made robot Jetstorms that "something strange is going on at that school". Songs * You reposted in the wrong neighborhood Category:Transformersprimefan Category:Rainbow Rocks based projects